blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
Birchfoot
Birchfoot Birchfoot is a long-furred black she-cat with bright blue eyes, a long tail, and a white leg. She became a warrior on June 16th, 2016. Personality Birchfoot is rather shy and quiet around people she doesn't know; however, once she is with her friends she becomes a lot louder, and much more random. She values her friends a lot, and tries to be there for them when she can. Even though she's super shy in real life, she's really friendly and welcoming to people in real life. She considers herself to be fairly creative, and, whenever possible, will start drawing. She's also very sarcastic in real life. On The Blog She joined the Blog in early August 2015 as an apprentice. Although she can't remember the exact date she joined, she thinks it was the 3rd or 4th. Birchfoot tries to be active and comment as often as she can, and recently celebrated her 1 year Clanniversary in August 2016. As of September 1st 2016, Gladepaw became her apprentice. Her favourite places on the blog are the Tavern, Name That Apprentice, the Harry Potter, Hamilton and Fandom Discussion Pages and the Name Generator pages. She also likes the live chat and the gatherings. In a Gathering, she is on the Swift Footed Shrews team. She used to be on the Time Travelling Otters Gathering team, but not anymore. On BlogClan, she goes by many different names. On the blog she just goes by Birchfoot, but on the live chat her name is Siriusly Birch Lupin. She also gets called Birchy or just Birch. She's friends with everyone on BlogClan, but some of her closer friends are Owlwater, Flowerstream, Wavepaw, Emberdawn, Goldenfawn, Thistlepool, Iceflower, Tinyspots, Goldenflight, Sunny, and many, many more! (If I missed you, I'm super duper sorry, and feel free yo add yourself :D ) She's often found commenting on the Harry Potter page or the Tavern, and is also often found on the live chat or wiki chat. Trivia * She likes to draw, and wants to do something that relates to art for a job when she gets older * She also loves to read * She writes/draws with her left hand * Some of her favourite TV shows/books/movies/music are: ** My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *** her favourite character is Fluttershy ** Steven Universe *** her favourite character is Peridot ** Avatar: The Last Airbender/The Legend of Korra ** Gravity Falls ** Miraculous Ladybug ** Cartoons in general ** Harry Potter *** Her Hogwarts house is Hufflepuff *** Her Ilvermorny house is Pukwudgie *** Her wand is rowan wood, with a unicorn hair core, 10 3/4", and has a slightly springy flexibility *** Her Patronus is a nebelung cat *** Her favourite character is Sirius Black, and references him frequently ** The School for Good and Evil (it's a book series) ** A lot of Disney movies (her favourite is The Lion King) ** A musical called Hamilton ** She started watching Doctor Who, but she's only seen 5 episodes so far ** Dungeons & Dragons ** She likes the card game Magic: the Gathering * She likes softball a lot * If she was in a real clan, she would be a medicine cat from ShadowClan * She doesn't have any pets but she really wants a pet cat * She tries to keep up with the Role Plays on the wiki, but all of her characters are pretty inactive. She hopes to have more active characters in the future though * Her birthday is in December * She's allergic to peanuts and some tree nuts * She lives in Canada * She's an INFP * She's going to a psychiatrist in January for anxiety related stuff (dunno how else to put it without rambling on and on :P ) Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Time Travelling Otters Category:Mentor